the life of athena riddle
by izzieabella1234
Summary: this is the story of tom riddle grand daughter eventually sm/oc


I was sitting in my class bored as hell waiting for the bell to ring my teacher was ok but he had a way to make fun of kids without them realizing it. All of a sudden and I mean like seriously out of no where an owl swoop down almost everyone screams I sit there and giggle about it .Weird its an understatement on what im like I've always wanted a pet snake and always hated going out to parties and all the other things people do. Some people call me a freak others call me normal while others make comments about how I speak my mind on almost everything and always speak 100% the truth. Well sometime it depends cause in either telling the truth or lying that's just how I am. Well I guess you'll never know .

My name is Athena and this is my story.

The owl swoops down goes to my desk and hands me a letter it says, ATHENA RIDDLE ROOM patsons jr. high grade 7 age 12:

DEAR MISS RIDDLE WE ARE PROUD TO SAY YOU HAVE BEEN EXEPTED INTO HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WICHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY IN LONDON WE WILL HAVE A PROFESSER COME PICK YOU UP TOMMOROW AT YOUR HOUSE.

HEADMISTRIS, MINERVA MCONIGAL

Wow was all I could think. I completely believed what this letter said how could I not? I live in Redding, California though so why do they want me? And me a witch? Now that I think about it I have always been able to do weird things like speak to snakes. brought me back to reality as I thought. "Athena may I please see that letter?" He asks, I don't need another reason for people to make fun of me so I shake my head and stuff it into my back pack. Then I notice someone else got a letter, Tucker my best friend got one tohe looked exited. We both stood up grabed our stuff and walked out of the class. "Did you get one also?" He asks me.

"Yea looks like we are going to london. We better get back to the orphanage and pack up all our stuff."

"Ok lets go." After we got to the orphanage we packed up and talked to our 'mom' she made me and only me call her that she spoiled me to death and gave me what ever i wanted so i had alot of stuff. Tuck didnt have the same fate as me he didnt get alot of stuff and never got any attention i kinda felt bad.

* * *

><p>SCORPIUS'S POV<p>

Last night at dinner headmistress anounced that we would have 2 new students soon a boy and girl in 2nd year (my year) so im excited. There are no good looking girls in our class this year and im excited to see what she looks like. I walk into the great hall and sit next to my best friends lily and albus potter they're both in slytherian like me and they both have a knack for getting into trouble, Lilies a 1st year and albus and i are is the same year. At first i thought lily liked me but then she told me she didnt think of me that way wich i was fine with. Albus is so obiviously gay he even admits it except no one gives him crap because he's harry potters son.

* * *

><p>ATHENAS POV<p>

We waited in our orphanage bored with almost nothing to do when our care taker came up to me and said, "I always knew you were special!" She didnt even give a parting glance toward tucker. After she left he said, "Of course she would say that to you every one you meet love you you're beautiful and you can sing like a goddess everyone (or at least all the guys) say they've fallen in love with you after you sing, so why shouldnt she hug you goodbye and not me?" His ranting was interupted by a tap at the door. I opened it and there in the doorway was the biggest man i've ever seen.

"Hello im rubeus hagrid care of magical creatures proffessor." He said with a smile and then he took us to a place called diagon ally. We went into a place called olivanders tuck went first his wand was cherry wood with a unicorn hair center. Mine was dark black wood that i cant remeber the the name he called it with a pegusus wing core. We then went to go get animals. I asked him "Is it ok if i get a snake? i can make sure it wont bite anybody."

"Umm sure go ahead." Tuck got a owl that he named athena haha and i got a snake it was one of those snakes you find in the jungle the lime green ones. 'Hello' I said to the snake in my mind. 'If i take you to hogwarts will you bite anyone? Cause i can't bring you if you do.'

'I will only bite if i am told to by you.' He said with a smile or as close to a smile as you can get. After that we got our books and then we flooed to hogwarts we flooed directly into the great hall wich was embarassing cause everyone was eating.

"I'm glad you both have made it here." The headmisstress said to us. "Please take a seat on the stool one at a time and the sorting hat will be placed on your head and it will determine you're house." She said to the 2 of us then she turned to the school and said, "This girls is a siren does anybody kknow what a siren does?" I of course knew i was a siren but did she have to tell everyone else that?

"She is an extremly beautiful person." A boy with white blonde hair sayed "Like a veela."

"No veelas are just beautiful people sirens dont have to be beautiful as long as they sing the song that makes you fall unconditionally in love with them nobody would know the difference." I say, "Like you have veela blood in you except you have no sirens blood and probably couldnt sing to save your life." I said with a small smile.

"Will you sing your song for us?" A boy with brown hair that was all messy and glasses said.

"Idont care." I said and started singing: ' Threw some chords together the combinatiion def, (small time lapse) these words are my own i love you i love you i love you.' All the guys stood up and started claping madley and wolf whislting. I just sat down and had the hat put on my head. 'Why hello little girl its nice to meet you i know exactly were to put you.'

"SLYTHERIAN" All the guys from the slytherian table stood up and started clapin madly


End file.
